


Eff My Life.

by MarieFriendWrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuckolding, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieFriendWrites/pseuds/MarieFriendWrites
Summary: A boy begins to wonder "what if?"





	Eff My Life.

     Since sleeping in the same room with Ann overseas, Ryuji was beginning to regret all the things he said about the two never being anything more than friends. Rejection after rejection would jab dagger after lonely dagger into his poor, exhausted heart over the course of the year and ever since the two reconnected during the Kamoshida incident, Ryuji just couldn't help but wonder "what if?" He kept thinking back to that cool, comfortable hotel room in Hawaii. While everyone else was asleep, Ryuji lay wide awake, gazing longingly at her womanly curves, her smooth, slender arm holding her covers up to her flawless face. He studied her peaceful expression as she slept for hours, punctuated by brief pangs of fear and sadness as she slept, no doubt dreaming about her bedridden friend back home. Not one detail of this flaxen-haired angel missed him. Images of himself in the same bed, holding her close, feeling her warmth and smelling whatever elegant perfume she was wearing filled his head. He could deny it to himself no longer. If he could have anyone, he wanted Ann.

     Leblanc during twilight hours was the same as it ever was, barren of all business with the Boss taking the final numbers for the night. As the vibrant head of blonde hair caught Sojiro's eye, he lifted himself from his register and recordbook and said "Ah, I thought you might've been him for a second. He's not home yet, you know. Said he was on some 'important business', whatever that means. You can head up and I'll let him know you're here."  
     "Oh, uh... Thanks, Boss." Ryuji grumbled, crestfallen as he had been for the week since they arrived back in Japan. Ever the empath, Sojiro took note of his pained tone.  
     "You know, you haven't been yourself lately. You're usually very loud and rambunctious, all 'Bullshit' this and 'Eff' that. Need a listening ear?" Sojiro offered.  
     "What? Oh, nah... Nah, that's actually kinda, um... Kinda what I'm here to see him about." Ryuji stuttered.  
     "Girl troubles?" Sojiro inquired. "You know, I may be old but I know a thing or two about a woman's heart."  
     "OH, uh... N-nah, nah. It's uh... Stuff..." The words dribbled out of Ryuji's mouth as all believable excuses eluded him.  
     "What, don't trust some old fart's advice?" Sojiro joked, a playful smirk on his weathered face. "Ahhh, it's alright. Just head on up. I'm gonna close shop, he has the key, he'll be back soon."

     Ryuji let a limp "Thanks, boss" fall out of his mouth and slouched his way to the top of the stairs, to that musty old attic he'd been to for what seemed like dozens of times already. He flipped the lightswitch on and plopped onto the couch, rehearsing to himself exactly which question he'd ask his good friend Akira.  
     "So, Akira, ummm... Ann, right? Imean, you know... Uh... No."  
     Ryuji shut his eyes tight and scratched his head, almost as if he were digging for a solution beneath his skull.  
     "Akira, uh, about Ann... Remember when I said we were just friends? Well, uh... Imean... We've known eachother for like, ever, but lately, I've been thinking... You know, about her... In uh... THAT way. IMEAN, I know I've perved on her a couple times but that's not it, I swear, it's just... When I see her, my chest gets all tight, like I just ran a triathlon or some shit. Everything about her just effin gets to me, man, just... Her golden hair all done up like it is, her deep, blue eyes, that killer bod, and um... Okay, uh, no, Ryuji. No. God. DAMNIT."  
     He stopped himself dead in his tracks as he felt a rush of blood pool in his cheeks, his face beet red. Every time he tried to get straight to the question "Should I ask her out?" he couldn't help but dwell on all her most elegant and beautiful points. Sighing heavily and slouching back, a familiar door slam and careful, deliberate footsteps from below shook him back to reality.

     "Shit, he must be home already." Ryuji muttered to himself as he noticed another, more gentle set of footsteps accomanying what must have been Akira's. His sly, sarcastic voice could be made out, but along with a high-pitched giggle in response. Ryuji began to panic.

     "Aw shit, he brought a chick back...!" Ryuji whispered to himself.

     This was bad. Ryuji didn't want to be the one to kill the mood between them with a bunch of "downer bullshit" but he couldn't exactly excuse himself out now, either. His eyes bolted across the room, looking for a suitable hiding place. Spotting the space between the shelving unit and the wall by the stairs, he hastily grabbed Akira's bedsheet and covered himself with it behind the shelves, praying to whatever God would hear him that he wouldn't be caught and have to come up with some sorry excuse as to why he wasn't creeping on Joker and his date for the evening. Ryuji managed to make himself invisible just in time for Akira's suave, masculine voice to reach the top of the stairs;

     "The light's on..." Akira remarked curiously. Just then, a strangely familiar feminine voice replied;  
     "You probably left it on when you left this morning. Boss is gonna kill you for running up his energy bill."

     Who WAS that? Ryuji knew it sounded way too familiar for comfort but his fear-riddled mind couldn't grasp the answer. Just then, Akira reach the top of the stairs and surveyed the state of his bedroom.

     "My sheets are gone, too..." he pointed out, urgency in his voice.  
     "OH, maybe Boss went to wash them or something and HE left the light on? It's his own fault then!" said the familiar voice, drawing closer and closer as the lights shut back off.

     As Akira put his hand to his chin and mumbled "I have something..." to himself, Ryuji glanced over at the steps and felt his mind go blank with shock and disbelief. A pair of platinum blonde twintails emerged wearing a sultry, excited expression and a Shujin High uniform. Ryuji refused to believe his senses before he realized this might be the single worst day of his life.

     "Either way, Boss is gone, and we're all alone..." Ann said with a mischievious smile to an ever-vigilant Akira, still trying to detect what exactly was out of place in his bedroom. Annoyed at being ignored, Ann shuffled over to his side for a playful hip check to knock him off balance and snap him back to the situation at hand.

     "Heyyy, you're supposed to be with ME tonight, remember?" She whined, gliding her fingertips along his stern face. "You got me all excited for tonight, you know... You can't just leave me like this, riii~ght?"  
     "Yeah, I know." Akira smiled as he put a hand on her hip and yanked her in close.

     As Ann wrapped her arms around his neck and puckered her soft, glossy lips to recieve Joker's, reality hit Ryuji like a ton of bricks.

     "...What the eff?" Ryuji mouthed to himself, his brow contorting in agony as his heart split in two and plummetted down to his nauseous stomach. He felt himself tremble as tears began to well up. He was too late to tell Ann how his feelings for her had developed. He was too late to ask her on a date, to take her by the seaside and woo her with fancy gifts and one-liners he stole from daytime dramas. His future of them in his head shattered like fragile porcelain, each shard a possibility of what could have been, disintegrating into deep depression. However, his eyes remained locked on the two through the space in his makeshift cloak. He couldn't tear his gaze away from how removed Ann seemed to be, cradled in Akira's arms as the two locked lips, the faint sound of blissful moans, gentle pecks and wet smacks reverberating through the room. Seeing the love of your life stolen from you by a man you believed to be your best friend would have been too much for any man to bear, but it didn't stop there.

     Running his hand down between her breasts, past her navel and beneath her skirt and panties, Ann tore herself away after a moment of trembling delight. Ryuji's eyes shot to Akira's hand, two fingers coated in a transparent, viscous fluid.

     "No, I want to do that right now, the proper way." Ann gasped, her beet-red face struggling to take in air. "You're not getting my first time that way."

     Her first time. Akira would be the man who was gifted Ann Takamaki's virginity. If Ryuji's hopes and dreams weren't already destroyed before, they were decimated now. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he slowly unzipped his pants, revealing his hard dick. Despite his feelings of betrayal and the murderous thoughts that began to fill his head, animalistic lust reared its ugly head and guided Ryuji's shaking hand to his rock hard cock. If nothing else, he would subside his urges by living vicariously in this moment as a voyeur.

     Akira guided Ann's face to his by her chin for one final peck before he threw her to the bed, dashing over to tear her sweat-drenched uniform off so he could begin having his wicked ways with her. Pnning her dominant hand down, the other worked proficiently at unbuttoning her shirt and afterward, reaching back swiftly to release the clasp on her pink, lacy bra, letting her perky natural breasts fall prey to gravity as he ripped it off her frame and tossed it to the side, revealing a pair of round, perfect breasts, nipples stiff enough to impale a man. He unbuckled his belt and fastened himself between Ann's thighs as she gripped the collar of his shirt and seductively growled;

     "I can play that game TOO."

     Buttons flew everywhere as Akira's bare, glistening chest reflected the setting sun. He grabbed hold of Ann's skirt and yanked it off her hips in one swift motion before she took hold of his by her now-bare feet and yanked his undone plaid pants off him. Articles of hot, damp clothing flew everywhere until the two were both completely nude, the twilit sky outside defining the contrasting highlights and shadows in their two perfect, chiseled bodies.

     Ryuji hid silent, twitching with excitement in his hand. Precum stained his boxers as he quickly whipped it out. For now, he would refrain from stroking, but soon, Ann's voice softly and airily whimpered;

     "Be gentle with me, okay? Treat me right."

     "Don't worry. You'll be used to it soon." Akira whispered back, running the tip of his cock between Ann's soaking wet labia, up and down along her clit as she writhed in anticipation. Sufficiently lubricated, Akira brought the head downward and pushed slowly as Ann's shivering cries echoed throughout Leblanc. After a few seconds of force, Akira's cock was inside, glistening with vaginal fluids marbled with blood.

     Ryuji felt as though he just took a point-blank shotgun blast to the chest as his fingers autonomously lubed his dick up with his precum and began to stroke slowly, matching Joker's slow, deliberate pace. Any trace of shame he would have felt went out the window and evaporated into the air as he envision his cock being the one penetrating Ann for the first time, feeling her sopping wet insides wrap themselves greedily around him, tugging back as he pulled out for another thrust. Losing any and all awareness of himself or the situation to his debauched desires, his breathing grew louder, though the two didn't seem to notice as Akira's pace accelerated.

     "I-I'm okay now... Please, Akira... Give it to me. Use me, don't hold back, please..." Ann cried through joyful sobs as she wrapped her legs around Akira's waist, ready to recieve all of him at full force. Akira had no qualms about taking her at her word, as the first violent plunge deep down inside her sopping wet vagina sent a loud SLAP through the room. Her head whipped back into the mattress and her spine arched up as Akira began thrusting himself deeper and faster into her, smacking his flesh against hers at a rapid pace. Droplets of fluids flew as Akira let his beastly instincts rule his hips, ravaging the fair, tender young girl with no remorse.

     Ryuji's hand gripped tight and jerked hard to match, his cock ready to explode. He could have never pleased Ann like this with stamina like his. He was ready to burst, listening to Ann moan and shout in pleasure while Akira was steadily pounding away as if it were nothing. Ann's smooth, slender hands reached up, her slim arms pushing her flawless, bouncing breasts together as she pulled Akira in for a close embrace. Through a dazed, drooling grin, Ann slurred;

     "I-i-if... Ahn... Y-You... AHN... I-i-it... I-I'm... g-g-gonna... AHN... Oh my... AAAHN..."

     Ryuji couldn't hold it back any longer. Semen spurted hard from the tip of his dick, round after round into Akira's bedsheets. He collapsed against the wall, shaking uncontrollably as he fought his hardest to keep his strained grunts from being heard. The more he let out, the more room for shame and despair opened itself up. After his final orgasmic spasm he slid down to the floor on his side, trying to gasp as stealthily as he could for air. He was finished. The animal within him resumed its slumber and suicidal thoughts filled his head. He was the lowest of the low getting off to this. He had just jerked off to completion to his best friend mercilessly fucking the love he could have had silly. He closed his flooding eyes and gritted his teeth, wishing he would just rot into the floor and cease to be. However, his eyes soon shot themselves back open the moment Akira's trembling voice reached his ears;

     "L-Let's... Finish... T-together."

     Ann's tongue flopped out from between her vacant, grinning lips as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her legs were fanning themselves in and out as Akira's thrusts came to a halt deep down inside her, her inner walls contorting violetly against his manhood, her back and shoulders thrashing uncontrollably. The noises erupting from her throat were nothing near what an elegant human female would ever let anyone hear. After what seemed to be ages of sweet orgasm, one final spasmatic twitch rocked her erotic body as Joker yanked himself out and began stroking his sopping wet dick hard.

     "G-Get down here."

    Ann slid off the bed and fell from her flimsy, shaking legs to her knees, her saliva-dripping tongue still dangling out. Every muscle in Akira's body clenched as he grunted out loudly, coating the exhausted, sweaty blonde angel in his seed from head to toe. As his semen splashed against her skin, she chanted the same, cursed phrase over and over in a slurring, breathy voice;

     "I love you. I love you so much. I love you so, so much."

     "I loved you too, goddamnit." Ryuji whimpered silently to himself as he began sobbing beneath the layers of semen-soaked covers enveloping him on the floor. Eff this. Eff love. Eff life. Eff society. Eff the Phantom Thieves. Ryuji wanted swift death to freeze his beating heart in place as he lay there catatonic from what he just witnessed.

     After a couple minutes of Akira on his knees trying to recapture his breath after all his valiant efforts on Ann's figure, he stood up, stretched, and called out;

     "So Ryuji, did that answer your question?"


End file.
